


This is how it’s done in New York

by seki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gakuto feels inspired.</p><p>(Short and fluffy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how it’s done in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr.

"We’re going to be late, you know," Oshitari complained.

"Ah, it’ll be fine," Gakuto said, hauling him along by the wrist.

Oshitari sighed, and obediently let himself be towed deep into the orchards behind Hyoutei’s soccer pitches. He didn’t come here often, but it was pleasant enough: flooded with green shadows and surprisingly cool despite the summer heat.

Gakuto let go in front of a large apple tree, then he flashed a quick grin over his shoulder before he took a small-run up and jumped up, swinging himself up into the branches.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw this thing in a movie," Gakuto called down, and pointed to a spot on the ground, on the other side of the tree. "Go stand there, okay?"

Oshitari frowned, but obliged.

Gakuto grabbed hold of a tree branch above Oshitari’s head, wrapped his legs around it, and then hung down from it, still grinning like some demented monkey.

"Uh," said Oshitari intelligently, into Gakuto’s face, now only centimetres from his own.

Gakuto wrinkled his nose in apparent amusement, then grabbed hold of Oshitari’s head and hauled him forward into a kiss.

It was startling to kiss someone who was upside-down — Oshitari’s hands came up instinctively to grab at a body which wasn’t actually in front of him, and he grabbed at air for a moment before redirecting his grasp and sliding his hands into Gakuto’s hair encouragingly. _Finally_ , he thought, giddily. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been flirting with this possibility for years, after all.

They kissed for a while, unhurriedly — it was surprisingly easy to adapt to the angle, really — until Gakuto tugged on Oshitari’s hair so that he was pulled backwards. “Ah, now we’re going to be really late.”

"I think I can live with it," said Oshitari, cupping Gakuto’s face in his hands. "What brought this on now, anyway?”

Gakuto shrugged, which looked distinctly weird from this angle. “I’ve always wanted to not have to stand on tip-toes for our first kiss.”

Oshitari nodded, and released Gakuto, who pulled himself back into the tree and then scrambled back down with more elegance than Oshitari would have thought possible in such a circumstance.

"Uh," he said, and grinned up at Oshitari. "But I don’t mind it from now on, just so you know."

Oshitari smirked. “Oh? That sounds like an invitation, right there.”

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Oshitari still wasn’t sure which way up he preferred Gakuto, even when they’d made themselves so late that school was more or less over for the day. But he was fairly certain he’d get _plenty_ of chances to compare the two options in future.


End file.
